


Sealed with a Kiss

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Tarlos [25]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Basically PWP, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexting, Teasing TK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Carlos is in the middle of finishing the last of his daily reports when the first text comes in, followed quickly by a second.‘What time are you coming home, baby?’‘I miss you.’'I’m waiting in bed…for you.’*TK is a menace, Carlos loves him anyway.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 30 days of Tarlos [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769356
Comments: 21
Kudos: 384





	Sealed with a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 30 days of Tarlos - Day 25

Carlos is in the middle of finishing the last of his daily reports when the first text comes in, followed quickly by a second.

_‘What time are you coming home, baby?’_

_‘I miss you.’_

He smiles as he looks down at his phone, feeling a wave of affection at his boyfriend’s text. They haven’t been able to spend much time with each other in over a week. TK had been on a three-day, 24-hours schedule while Carlos had been stuck with evenings. The most time they had spent together in the last seven days was Carlos stopping by the firehouse for a quick dinner with TK and the rest of the 126.

_‘I’m almost done at the station, do you want me to pick you up?’_ He texts back.

He’s waiting for TK’s answer, watching the writing bubbles appear on the corner when two of his coworkers walk up to his desk.

“Reyes, do you want to go get a drink after work?” Martin asks, pointing at himself and then over to Cooper. “A couple of us are going to check out that place on Elm.”

“Oh, thanks, guys,” Carlos starts, an apologetic smile already on his face before he even begins to turn down his friends. “But TK – “ he pauses mid excuse as his phone buzzes again.

_‘I’m already at your place.’_

_‘I used my key.’_

Carlos smiles again as he reads his texts. He’d given TK a key to his place a little over a month ago over dinner, nervous and excited about the next step in their relationship. He pulls up the keyboard to shoot TK a quick _‘Okay, I’ll see you soon’_ when more texts come through in rapid succession.

_‘I took a shower.’_

_‘Made myself extra clean.’_

_‘Now I’m waiting in bed…for you.’_

Carlos swallows hard as he gets TK’s meaning; he feels himself go red in the face and tight in the pants as he pictures TK first in the shower washing himself and then in his bed.

_‘I’m so hard, baby.’_ TK continues with his next text, obviously trying to kill him.

_‘See?’_

Carlos holds his breath in anticipation as he sees the writing bubbles again, he knows he shouldn’t be surprised when the picture comes through, but he still lets out a small gasp when he sees his boyfriend’s beautiful body. It doesn’t show his face, just his defined and hard-earned abs, his white t-shirt pulled up to show them off, while his hard cock is outlined under a pair of grey boxer-briefs.

It makes Carlos’ mouth water with how badly he wants to suck at the material until it’s soaked before peeling them back to get his mouth on one of his favorite parts of TK.

“Holy shit! Are you sexting, Reyes?” Martin exclaims as he looks over his shoulder down at his phone.

Carlos startles in his chair, having forgotten all about his coworkers waiting for him to answer them about drinks.

“Damn, Reyes,” Martin whistles low, still looking at his phone even as Carlos closes it quickly, his face red and hot. “I’m straight as hell but _hot damn_. Who knew you had it in you.”

“It’s always the quiet ones,” Cooper smirks in his direction as Martin laughs.

“Get it, man,” he says with a grin, holding out his fist. “He’s hot.”

“I’m not fist-bumping you like we’re frat bros,” Carlos says, looking at the hand with disdain, it makes his friends laugh even harder.

“Stick in the mud,” Martin says, rolling his eyes at him. “Well, I guess that picture answers the going out for drinks question, have fun getting laid, Reyes.”

“I’m sure he will,” Cooper teases, amused as he and Martin turn to leave.

Carlos watches them walk away with dread; he has a feeling he’ll be teased for this for months to come.

His phone buzzes again, and he’s almost afraid to look, he’s not sure he won’t spontaneously combust if it’s another picture. The threat of dying from lust still only stops him for less than a second, and he opens his phone with anticipation at what his menace of a boyfriend has sent him now.

_‘I got the lube out.’_

_‘Feeling really empty without you here.’_

_‘Guess my fingers will have to do until you get here.’_

“Fucking hell,” he swears low, his boyfriend isn’t just a menace but the devil.

_‘I hope I don’t finish before you get home, that would be a waste.’_

Carlos swears again as he shuts off his computer and puts his files away in his locked cabinet before he’s rushing out the bullpen. As he heads for the door, he catches the eyes of Cooper and Martin as they talk to a few of their other coworkers, when they notice him, they all flash him knowing grins. Some even give him a few thumbs up.

He shakes his head, willing his face not to turn red.

_Yeah,_ this is going to follow him for a while.

Dialing TK’s number, he heads for his car, his body practically vibrating from how much he wants to get home to his boyfriend.

“ _Hello_ ,” TK all but purrs when he picks up the phone.

“I should throw you over my knee, Tyler Kennedy,” he hisses as he gets behind the wheel, dueling emotions of wanting to fuck TK and wring his neck, duking it out inside him.

“ _Oh_ , I could get into that baby,” TK whispers hotly, shameless as always.

Carlos rolls his eyes, but he can’t help the smile that is tugging on his lips at his boyfriend’s antics, to love TK is to love his madness. “My straight coworker saw the picture you sent me,” he tells him, smirking as TK goes quiet. “I think he might be questioning himself now.”

TK is silent for a moment before letting out a chuckle. “ _Okay_ ,” he starts, sounding incredibly pleased. “That’s hilarious.”

“You’re such a troublemaker, baby,” Carlos says fondly as he comes to a stop at the light. He’s less than five minutes away from his apartment.

“You love it,” TK teases.

“I love you,” Carlos answers back quickly, loving the way it makes TK’s breath catch.

“Tell me you’re almost home,” TK pleads, his voice low and needy, it makes Carlos’ stomach clench and his dick throb. “I need you.”

“Four more minutes, baby,” Carlos promises, feeling just as hungry.

“Good,” TK gets out, breathless, a soft moan follows. “Because my fingers aren’t enough, Carlos.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Carlos groans, listening to TK, he pictures him on his bed, legs spread as he fucks himself with his fingers. It makes him go rock hard. “How many?”

“Just two,” TK whispers. “I want to be ready for you, but I also want to feel the burn when you fuck me open with your cock.”

Carlos bites down on his lip hard; it only muffles his groan. “I’m turning into the street now; I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Good,” TK sighs. “I’ll be waiting,” he gets out over another moan that lets Carlos know he’s found that spot that makes him sees stars.

He hangs up the call; if he listens to TK any longer, he’s going to come in his uniform. He does a half-assed job of parking before he’s out the door and in his apartment. Not going straight to the bedroom is a feat, but he forces himself to first go to the hallway closet and put his gun away in the safe. He somehow finds even more strength and heads for the bathroom to remove his uniform and wash up quickly, clenching his jaw as he ignores the soft sighs and moans he hears from the bedroom.

Finally, when he’s naked and ready, he heads for his room, taking a deep breath before he opens the door, only to choke on air at what he finds.

Reading his boyfriend’s texts and hearing him over the phone doesn’t prepare him enough for TK, the love of his life on his bed, on his stomach, with his ass in the air waiting for him.

_“Fuck,”_ he gets out, his mouth completely dry as he takes in all the beautiful naked skin.

TK chuckles low. “That’s the idea,” he gets out, his voice muffled from where he has his face pressed into a pillow. Proving that he is indeed out to kill him, he reaches back to spread himself for Carlos. “So, if you would get a move on, I would appreciate it.”

Carlos starts to walk over to the bed, he stumbles slightly from how lightheaded he feels, all the blood in his head rushing south. He gets to the bed, kneeling on it between TK’s legs. Reaching out, he touches the back of his thighs, running his hands up slowly. It makes TK push his ass closer to his face, his hands holding himself open.

“You’re such a tease, baby,” he tries to scold TK, but it comes out fond. TK opens his mouth to answer, but Carlos doesn’t give him a chance. Instead, he touches his hole, sinking his fingers in deep when he feels how slick and open TK has made himself.

“Carlos – “ TK gasps out, pushing back into his fingers.

“You did get yourself nice and wet,” he comments casually as he pulls his fingers out just to push them back in, smiling when TK lets out a whimpering sound, and his thighs shake. He chuckles as he spots a condom and a bottle of lube next to him. “So prepared,” he teases as he pulls his hand away again to grab what he needs. He pumps himself a few times before rolling on the condom and slicking himself up.

Shifting over TK, he grabs at his hips and presses down on the small of his back to push him further into the mattress, making sure he’s bent just how he wants him. Taking hold of himself, he runs his cock slowly up and down TK’s crack before slapping it against his opening twice.

TK jumps before making another sound; he can see how ready he is by the hard lines of his body and the way he grips the sheets underneath his hands.

“You want it?” he asks as he nudges at his hole with the head of his cock.

“Yes,” TK gets out, his voice rough.

“You sure?” Carlos asks again. It’s his turn to tease.

“ _Yes_ ,” TK says again, frustrated and pleading, a little bratty the way he gets sometimes, it makes Carlos grin.

He pushes the tip of his cock inside TK and stops, closing his eyes at the blissful sensation of TK’s clutch-hold on him.

“Carlos, move!” TK shouts at him when he realizes that he’s not going to.

“If you want it, come and get it, baby,” he answers softly as he runs his hands over the curve of TK’s ass. “Push back.”

TK doesn’t need to be told twice; he pushes back until his ass is pressed against Carlos, and they’re both moaning at the feel of it. It doesn’t matter how many times they do this, Carlos will never get over the tight perfect hold of TK’s body.

“Fuck, baby,” Carlos groans as TK grinds against him, taking him in as deep as he can. “You feel so good,” he continues when TK doesn’t seem to be able to answer him, he’s too busy panting as he moves forward just to sink back into Carlos’ cock.

“Tight and perfect,” he tells him as he grabs his hips again, meeting TK half-way when he pushes back once more.

“For you,” TK whispers, dragging a low moan out of him when he clenches around him.

Carlos pushes TK deeper into the bed, moving to cover him with his body, surrounding him from all sides.

“I love you, baby,” he whispers against the back of his neck, pressing his face into it as he snaps his hips forward harder and faster. The next few minutes is a race for the finish line as they fuck each other hard and frantic.

“Carlos, I – “ TK says desperately; he turns his face enough that Carlos can get to his mouth. He gives him a hard, biting kiss, dragging out another groan from TK.

“You close, baby?” he asks against his mouth, getting a quick nod from TK as he grinds his ass against Carlos’ dick, pulling him in deeper. “Then come, sweetheart, come on my cock.”

TK moans out low, and he feels his words have the desired effect as TK’s body goes tense for a moment before he starts to shake from his release, his hole spasming around Carlos beautifully before he’s dropping on the bed boneless.

Carlos hikes up his hips, thrusting into him at a bruising pace, chasing after his own orgasm, his stomach clenching when a tired TK pushes back again to help him. He goes over the edge a few minutes later, coming so hard he sees spots in front of his eyes.

He drops hard next to TK, arms over his eyes, and panting as he tries to catch his breath.

“I think you fucked me blind,” he says when he opens his eyes to see TK beaming at him proudly.

“I was thinking about this all shift,” TK tells him, shifting closer, his face inches away from his. “I had to get off at the firehouse thinking about it.”

Carlos feels his dick twitch at TK’s words.

“Menace,” he hisses at his boyfriend, love, and lust swirling inside him at the grin he gets in return.

“You love it,” TK teases again, and just like earlier Carlos answers honestly.

“I love you,” he says softly, his heart fluttering at the way TK softens.

“I love you too, baby,” he whispers gently, brushing his lips across Carlos’. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
